Under the situation that the multimedia technology, wireless communication, wireless local area networks etc. develop rapidly, terminals of users or terminals of different friend users frequently share some service data. Under the permission of a user preference policy, users may conveniently share contents of services, which largely enrich contact of users and sharing of contents. However, a resulting impact is that a user may easily be interrupted by a service shared by his/her friend, and then the user may have to manually recover his/her previous data, or constantly modify the corresponding sharing policy. Such operations will bring great inconvenience to the user while bringing abundant contents.